


Hello?

by mecchi



Series: Ring, Ring. Hello? [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Get Well Soon Teukkie, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mess, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: Heechul received a call from Leeteuk the day before Super Junior were due to fly to Osaka for SMTown Osaka.





	Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Get well soon leadernim!
> 
> This fic is pretty much all dialogues and of course it came from my imagination. Please excuse the blatant OOC-ness. English is not my first language so if anything seems out of place, do tell me and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

_Ring ring_

 

" _Click-_ Yeah Jungsoo?"

 

"Chul..."

 

"Mhm?"

 

"Chul..."

 

"Yes Jungsoo. Why are you calling? How are you?"

 

"I'm much better."

 

"You holding up okay?"

 

"Mhm." But not really.

 

-silence-

 

"Chul..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Tomorrow is the flight to Osaka?"

 

"Yeah. Why are you asking when you already know?"

 

"I just- I dunno..."

 

"Don't worry."

 

"I'm trying not to. That is why I called you."

 

"Aish!"

 

"No, really! Just- just be careful, okay?"

 

"They are not babies!"

 

"I know!"

 

"Stop doing this to yourself. You are sick!"

 

"I'm trying!"

 

"Trust me, okay? I'll even hold Wookie's hand up and down the plane if it'll make you feel better."

 

"Not to that extent!"

 

"You are seriously such a worrywart."

 

"I can't help it."

 

"Just don't think about it. The boys will be too tired from the concert to be able to get up to any mischief."

 

"You never know..."

 

"Seriously?! Stop it, Park Jungsoo!"

 

"Okay, okay."

 

"Repeat after me, everything is going to be just fine."

 

"Everything is going to be just fine."

 

"Good good. Now try to believe it."

 

".....I'll try my best."

 

" _sigh-_ How do you get hold of your phone, by the way? Thought it is being kept away from you FOR OBVIOUS REASONS."

 

"Don't yell. I sneaked it out of Umma's bag."

 

"Oh... Tell your Umma I said hi."

 

"No can't do. Umma will know I used the phone."

 

"Wow. Park Liar. Park Sly. Park Fraud."

 

"Stop calling me names!"

 

"Ha! Anyway, are you not in pain? You sound so normal, as annoying as ever."

 

"Yeah it is much better now, you asshole. I'm still irked you couldn't find the time to kiss my pain away."

 

"Stop being so mushy."

 

"....I'm not."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you. I didn't want to disrupt you in the hospital and when you were discharged, I had no time to go and see you."

 

"Excuses, excuses."

 

"Take it or leave it, Jungsoo."

 

"You are a horrible boyfriend."

 

"Your records aren't stellar either."

 

"We are bad at being boyfriends?"

 

"Yeah, we are only together because only I can tolerate your bullshit."

 

"Whatever floats your banana boat, Chullie."  _snickers._

 

"Yes, yes. But seriously though, are you recovering well? Your Umma told me you had started pacing restlessly all over the house so I'm assuming everything is healing up nicely."

 

"Awww... Umma gave you updates about me? I can almost forgive her for confiscating my phone."

 

"Yeah she did when I asked."

 

"Awww... You asked? You made my heart skip. I thought you didn't care about me anymore. I was so ready for a break up."

 

"What the- Of course I would ask your Umma, idiot!"

 

"I'm actually feeling quite satisfied to hear that."

 

"You. Are. Infuriating."

 

"I know."

 

"I guess you are really on your way to healthiness again."

 

"Yeah, it is much better. But that night though..."

 

"What about it?"

 

"It was... scary?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Everything just... hurts a lot?"

 

"Oh Jungsoo. I wished I had stayed instead of going home. You must have been in a lot of pain."

 

"Yeah. I was so scared. I could only hold onto Koongie and cry."

 

"Oh Jungsoo. That's why you shouldn't work your way to the grave."

 

"...pot, kettle."

 

"At least I know how to have fun, you miserable dipshit."

 

"You aren't being comforting now."

 

"The time frame for me to be comforting had ended when you were discharged. I can only speak the truth now."

 

"I hate you."

 

"No you don't."

 

" _sigh-_ Yeah, no I don't."  _snickers._

 

"Where are you now by the way?" _  
_

 

"In the closet."

 

"But you came out to us years ago."

 

"Har har har you are a true comedian har har."

 

"I'm funny, right?"

 

"Absolutely hilarious. I'm rolling on the floor now. Hear me laugh my heart out. Har har har."

 

"Your sarcasm is amusing. Anyway, the closet of your bedroom?"

 

"No, the closet of the bedroom where Umma is staying."

 

"Oh okay."

 

"Why though?"

 

"Just curious."

 

"You- / **Park Jungsoo, get off the phone or so help me I'll tie you to the bed** / shit- shit it's Umma."  _Door creaks. Heechul waits._

 

" **/Give me the phone//No! I just want to talk to Chullie for a bit!/** "  _wrestle- wrestle._

 

"Hello Heechul sweetie."

 

"Yeah, Umma."

 

"Thanks for having Shindong texting me what this unruly son of mine is up to-  **/You fucking rat, Kim Heechul!//Mind your language Park Jungsoo! Or I would wash that filthy mouth with soap! Now go back to bed!"//...sorry Umma. But I just want to talk to Chullie for a bit more...//Thirty seconds!/** "  _rustle rustle._

 

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

 

"As soon as I'm back from Osaka, I'll grovel."

 

"Never! Same to Shindong!"

 

"Don't get too worked up, love."

 

" _sigh._ "

 

"Now be a good boy for your Umma and stop trying to contact us, okay?"

 

"I- I-"

 

"Promise me you won't worry."

 

"....I promise."

 

"Stop trying to sneak around using the phone."

 

"...I will."

 

"Keep your word, Jungsoo. I know you already called Hyukjae before me. Got me sad, knowing you value Hyuk more than me."

 

"He's my trusted vice leader, of course I would call him first. We all know you can't lead for shit.""

 

"That honesty... Wow. Stop bothering Hyuk, he is jam packed with schedules now."

 

"..."

 

"Stop worrying, Jungsoo."

 

"I told you that I CAN'T HELP IT!  **/Let Umma help you then, let's crochet with Umma//Not helping, Umma/** "

 

"Hyuk knows what to do. We all know what to do. Stop worrying and focus on getting better. You are no use to us sick."

 

"Now that's just harsh, Chul."

 

"We just want you to be healthy. You running around like headless chicken isn't going to help yourself. Okay?"

 

"....okay Chullie."

 

"Listen to your Umma, okay?"

 

"Okay... Just... Don't disband or anything, okay?"

 

"Have some faith, Jungsoo."

 

"If there's even a scratch on any of the boys..."

 

"I know, I know. You'll kill me with your bare hands."

 

"And wear my choker so the fans won't forget about me!"

 

"......I will fulfil your kink this one time only. Now please go rest. I'll see you when I get back and I'll pamper the shit out of you, okay?"

 

"Hmph!"

 

"Love you too, Jungsoo."

 

"...love you, bye."

 

_click_

 

**48 hours later**

 

_Ring ring_

 

"Yeah, hello?"

 

"SIWON GOT LOST?"

 

"Jungsoo? Why do you have the manager's phone?"

 

"Details, details. WHERE IS SIWON NOW?!  **/Jungsoo, if you don't get off the phone right this minute, you can kiss your small freedom goodbye!/** shit Umma no-"

 

_click_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine his phonecall to Hyuk tho - "DON'T HOG THE STAGE. BE GOOD TO ALL HOOBAES. CONTROL DONGHAE" lol
> 
> On a side note, that stomach drop I experienced when I read that Teuk have to had surgery and was in severe pain was no joke. I was distracted the whole week. This fic is a way to let my nervous energy out hahahaha I'm glad he is recovering well and his schedules had been cleared for him to rest. Get well soon, Leeteuk! Please be healthy and happy for a long time to come!
> 
> On another side note, Heechul wearing that choker is an absolute daddy *___*
> 
> Anyway, lots of thanks for reading and suffering through this fic haha ❤️


End file.
